The true tale of Mairic Tetnell
by MaPanxMairic18
Summary: Explains in The tale of mysterious Mairic tetnell


This is a tale of a younger brunette with shoulder length hair and unusual eyes, Mairic Tetnell 18 years old, Natural beauty, completely wacho and rather spontaneous. She was rather shy and timid when growing up however over time that slipped away, showing mostly when she pulled pranks on unexpected teachers, friends or family members mostly with the help of her older sister Lola. Mairic Tetnell was nicknamed 'The daydreamer'. She loved to look out over the ocean or gaze into the sky, flashes of a wondrous place with hilltops full of strawberries and roses, A massive forest all mysterious and eagerly waiting for innocent naïve children to be swallowed up. The most wondrous think and curious thing was when it snowed, as she gazed out into the snowy landmarks near her school she would swear her eyes caste over a castle yet when the foggy winter dispersed and summer ruled once more no castle could be seen.

When Mairic was eight she learnt of her inheritance. Within her family every two generations seven children are born with the gene of magic. Mairic was one of seven. Her ability was to foresight. Unfortunately Mairic was never able to gaze into her own future.

One think was rather peculiar to her though in every dream (her visions came to her in dreams) she saw a hooded figure. He always seemed to be watching over her, she could have sworn she saw him during waking hours once.

Over time as she grew, Mairic began to forget of magic even her visions became blurry, she just simple got on with things.

Till an accident accrued. It was upon a rainy thunderous day, and Mairic was with her siblings, She was 18 years old now it was her birthday. That day felt weird to her. A cold chill seemed to lurk around every corner making Mairic slightly paranoid. The only thing that felt warm that day was her crystal blue necklace that lay just above her chest. She couldn't remember nor her family were it came from, it seemed forbidden to locate.

The brunette was an aircraft engineer in the military and so had planed on going flying that same day but of course with the rain it was a no go.

Mairic had simply popped to the shop, the rain smashing upon her cool skin. She didn't expect to find her home trashed, the door blown open or even the blood splatter on her white walls. She was not expecting to see her siblings bodies sprawled every where circled by red liquid.

The bag to the fall with a clang, her body frozen in time, uncontrollable silent tears fell from her hazel eyes as she gapped at her loved ones limp bodies.

She opened her mouth yet no sound came from it. Nothing felt real, just a dull chill like ice, no much colder than ice biting at her very soul.

"Who.. Oo .. W..what ha ha happened?" the traumatized engineer waddled forwards her foot hitting the something hard causing her to trip over. She fell onto her knees , her hands splashing into red warm liquid.

In truth I don't think I can explain what happened next, how it felt or the atmosphere. All I can say is imagine if you were kneeing next to a dead family covered in their blood unable to do anything.

Every emotion imaginable shot through the poor girl as if the world it self had exploded, nothing mattered anymore.

"No.. NO NOOOOOO" the shrieking of pain couldn't even fill the empty walls of her home. She was so consumed with pain she didn't feel the slight crack in her heart or a powerful electric current causing her blood to boil. Her eyes became fussy, her head dizzy with nausea, That's when a memory, an unconscious memory slipped from its cage flying into her eye view.

"_Protect it, it has become your life line" A dark hooded man spoke. His voice ghost like._

_A young six year old, held out her eager hands as she reserved a beautiful crystal blue cross. Looking up with big questionable eyes the girl asked "Why? Who are you? And Why me?"_

_A smile like sunshine grazed the man's lips (only part of him visible beneath the cloak), he turned the girls back to him taking the necklace he placed it around her neck. Just as it touched her skin a light warm glow began to shine. It flowed around her. "Wow they look like fireflies" she giggled._

"_Close your eyes"_

_She did._

_His breath tickled her neck as he leant down to her ear, his right hand placed smack in the middle of her back. _

"_Your one of a kind Mairic, your power will be wanted. I don't mean only the visions but the power of your heart." he turned her to face him. Just before a light shoot into her back._

"_Mairic have you heard of the reaper?"_

_She nodded._

"_You are sorta like that'_

" _I don't wanna kill anyone" Mairic pouted._

_This time he giggled "No no child, your heart is pure, only one child is born every fifty years with magnificent unbelievable powers. However with this power comes a curse. The child does not always fully unlock their true power mind you and so not affected by the curse."_

_Kneeling down he placed his hands onto her shoulders, " The unfortunate part is the child can not choose whether to unleash it or not. Actually in truth I only know of one who has successfully unlocked their power.. He" The man sighed._

"_he what.. What?" young Mairic seemed to almost jump in excitement._

"_He chose to get that magnificent power sealed so only a certain amount was left."_

_Rocking upon the balls of her feet Mairic bit her lip " So what's the curse do"._

"_It gives the holder eternal live, always stuck on the age that their power releases yet able to change appearances to younger. The ability to heal and resurrect the dead yet every time a year of that child's life will be taken for the balance must always be equal. Equivalent exchange and all. The visions become clearer yet never of their own future. You Mairic are like an angel, he he even with the wings…..And the power is nothing like any other, that's why people will try to get to you. To control you, you can NOT let them. This cross shall protect you from them." _

_He began to walk off when she yelled._

"_WAIT! I still don't understand.. Who are you?"_

" _I am a guardian.. My job is to protect the future.. The heir of magic herself…. Don't worry you shall understand in time." He began to fade._

"_But when.. When will I understand?"_

_A sad aura floated towards her from the man, as he whispered " you have to hurt my daydreamer"._

_He vanished His last words ghostly " I'm sorry my mysterious Mairic"._

_Mairic's eyes blinked open, small bleeping noises reached her ears, as fuzzy whiteness formed into the cold ceiling. She was laying in a bed, her bed. 'h..how did I get he..here?' she questioned herself as she tried to sit up still fuzzy, a wave of pain crushed her ribs like she was being suffocated. A coughing spasm hit her hard as she fell off the bed curling into a ball. She felt terrible the memories of her family dead, a migraine like thousand beating drums, a coughing fit and that stupid beeping noise know becoming loud bangs just was making her birthday brilliant._

"_SHES IN THERE …. GET THE WITCH!" A battle cry rang out shocking Mairic out of her stat. Suddenly she was up on her feet backing away from the bed towards the window, to daggers (from under her bed) in hand as the sound of rushed boots herded closer to her bedroom door. 'BOOM'_

_The apartment shuddered. _

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU….."_

_A warmer yet gruff voice growled back "Never, you'll never get her.."_

"_GRRRRR I WILL I SWEAR I WILL GET HER.. SHE'LL BE MINE".._

'_BOOOOOOM..CRASH' Mysterious words where spoken then silence._

_A uncomfortable silence._

_Mairic's heart beat faster. Slipping into the shadows as the door handle turned._

_The old oak door creaked open a luminous light sparkled through first fallowed by a stick of some kind then three figures. _

_Two woman, one man. The man old and one women young looking the other older. They wore medieval cloths. The man in Red and gold, The younger in blue and bronze and the older in yellow and black._

_The young women huffed "Well that was a mess.. This war all over a girl.. Dreadful"_

"_Hush rowena.. She is our future one we must fight for"._

_They began chatting about her as she stood there shocked. Annoyance growing on her face, "Hey.." she called they didn't hear. "Oi" still nothing.._

"_HEY .. WILL YOU SHUT UP" Mairic screamed finally they silenced acknowledging her. "Sorry for the rudeness but im tired, pissed off , sad basically every emotion in the bloody book .. So if you've finished arguing id appreciate it if you tell me what the hell is going on"._

_It was the gold and red man who spoke, with a very dominating yet soft voice "My name is Godric Gryffindor, these women are Rowena Raven claw and Helga Hufflepuff. We are the founders of the most magical school in history.. You my dear child are the heir to magic and so the guardian of our world, power and school…. Now you may have been told many years ago that there are people after you…."_

_Rowena cut in " That's true, that annoying scum Salazar wanted to get you.. that's why a wizarding war began.. He heard of you in history books and so kidnapped another powerful child of our time controlling him and bringing him back in time.. Thankfully we were able to find the child just before he passed away and so was sent to you.."_

_Godric began again " he destroyed your family.. You are of no muggle or pure blood your just different and so dangerous"._

_Mairic now understood .. It was time for her to leave, this is what it meant by she had to hurt. Not physically but mentally. Her time at home was up it was time to create a new home. To enter a world were people believe inexistent. To become the protector. _

"_I'll come .. I..I'm ready" She spluttered out for some reason she knew she could trust him "Ready to begin my destiny"._

_Godric smiled reaching out to her "Come child, come we shall teach you all and protect you"._

_Mairic took his hand. Ready to take the steps into an unknown future._

"_Ready"_

"_Yep ready"_

'_POP' as the pop faded away darkness enstrangulated the room, as silence suffocated it.. Her footsteps never creaked the floor boards of the flat ever again._

_**Sorry it may not be brilliant .. I just couldn't think of a beginning, kept having major bloke haha all well now though.. Lol done chapters of the middle just not the start lol..**_


End file.
